A distributed computer system may comprise one or more components, including, e.g., web servers, application servers, database servers, and/or various other components. A plurality of clients may access the servers of the distributed computer system via a network comprising one or more local area networks and/or one or more wide area networks (e.g., the Internet). Performance and availability of the applications delivered by the distributed computer system may be monitored by an application performance monitoring (APM) system that may collect, store, and process the data reflecting multiple performance and availability parameters of one or more components of the distributed computer system.